I Love You Juno
by Twilightboy
Summary: what happened immediately after the ending of TFU2? I know the character REALLY was a Clone, but in this fanfic. He was not. so, what happened immediately after? did Juno and Galen have a few moments together? lemons inside. not a one shot. M


so. what happened after the final scene in TFU2? The Rouge Shadow jumps to hyperspace with Juno and Galen having a nice sweet look. Immediately after, the Slave I follows them...then what? prolly some lemons. lots of romance.

Galen silently watched Juno check over the ship's status, her long slender fingers dancing across the controls. She sat back and stared into Hyperspace for a moment before turning to Galen. Galen smiled, a rare occurence and it lit up his face. Juno climbed into his lap and hugged him around the neck for a long time. "I love you Galen." she whispered. He hesitated.

"I'm not Galen though. I'm just a...a clone."  
He buried his face in her shoulder. "I heard you the first time you said it on Kamino. But I don't believe it. I think you really are Galen. MY Galen. Vader just, lied to you. He always lies."

Galen pulled her closer, crushing her to him, horrified of ever letting go.  
"Maybe you're right." He gasped, having another vision, of the past.  
"Is he alive?" Vader's deep voice demanded. "Yes Lord Vader. He's unconscious for the moment. We should have enough time to get him into the Holding Cell."

"Have you implanted the false memories?"  
"Yes. As far as he knows, he is a clone."

The second voice clearly belonged to a medical droid.

"Lord Vader, I must warn you, this drug is still untested and may not work entirely."

"It will."  
Vader asserted. "Take him to the holding cell."  
The Stormtroopers quickly dragged the unconscious Malen into the Holding cell Vader'd designated. They made sure he wore clone garments and had the scars his false memory explained. "put the binders on. He'll be waking up soon. let's get out of here."

The troopers quickly left the room. Lord Vader recieved a message from the Emperor however and had to leave immediately.

Galen smiled and crushed Juno closer to him. "I love you Juno. So much. I've missed you." They pulled back to look each other in the eye. "I missed your gorgeous smile, your gold hair." Juno giggled and blushed. "and that adorable giggle that makes me feel like everything will work out. When I thought I'd lost you..."  
He cringed, remembering what it'd been like, feeling the Dark Side of the Force, Hate, anger, Pure fury, the way he'd practically mauled Vader like an animal of some kind. He hated it.  
"shhh, It's okay Galen. I'm here now, and I'm never leaving you. I love you. When I thought you'd died. I felt so horrible inside. For not staying to help you. For just leaving you. Like, I was responsible, like Callos."  
she hung her head and began to tear up from the memories. "It's okay. You did the right thing. If you hadn't left the alliance wouldn't exist and you'd be..." he couldn't finish his sentence. The two held each other closely for a moment as they whispered softly to each other, explaining how they felt, about Vader, about the war, about each other. Juno fixed Galen with a gaze that told him one thing immediately. He hit the intercom, "PROXY, come take the ship's controls." 

PROXY showed up a few seconds later. "Ah Master, I see you and Captain Eclipse are about to engage in-"  
"PROXY!"

The droid shut up instantly and Galen and Juno silently walked to the Sith turned Jedi's quarters.

Galen trembled slightly, feeling incredibly nervous, fighting Vader was easier than this.  
He slowly pulled her in for a hug. "are, are you sure you wanna do this?"  
she asked. "Are you?" Juno nodded. "okay then."

Galen kissed his love deeply, viciously. Her lips were so soft, gentle.  
His hand slowly slid up and down her back sending a shiver down her spine.  
His hand rested on her rear and he gave it a little squeeze. Galen quickly ripped off his robes and tossed them in a pile in the corner. Juno couldn't help but gaze in awe at Galen's muscular, attractive form. So powerful. she thought. He stroked her face gently, as if he was afraid he'd break her. But so gentle. she added.

Galen pushed Juno gently onto his bed. She seductively curled a finger toward her, inviting him to join her. He opened her jacket and tossed it aside. The two's breathing was coming fast and shallow. Galen unclasped Juno's bra and began stroking her plump breasts.

Juno moaned long and low. "Galen! I love you." she groaned out. He cupped his hands to her breasts and began suckling on them. "Ohhhh." she moaned again. "I love you Juno. so much," He reached down to her groin. "Yes. Galen, I want you. please."

He slid her pants down and tossed them aside with her jacket and bra.  
Now the only thing separating them was her black panties.  
Galen kissed Juno's thigh, slowly working up, teasing around her crotch before going up to her breasts again. "you're killing me here Galen." she said annoyed.

Galen slowly, slid Juno's panties down her legs and tossed them away. He couldn't wait any longer. It was taking all of his self control not to start shooting lightning all over the room.

He gently slid into her inticing a long moan from Juno. "I can't tell you how good this feels."  
She whispered. "Neither can I. I want you more than anything juno. I love you more than anything." he moaned in pleasure, a smile on his face and began thrusting, deeper and harder with each thrust. "YES. GALEN." That drove him straight over the edge. They both moaned loudly and collapsed. Galen didn't stop though. He wanted to SHOW Juno how much he loved her. He stroked her breasts some more and then began kissing her.

He gasped when he felt a hand go into his very sensitive spot. He moaned against Juno's neck and she kept going. At the last minute he slid back in her and got a moan from her as he finished.

Juno rolled over next to Galen and the two fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
